


The best you can do

by Inuniverse_Trash



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Probably too Out Of Character since HiveSwap hasn't really came out yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuniverse_Trash/pseuds/Inuniverse_Trash





	

You lay at the porch of your treehouse with your another creature you have befriended, with a flashlight just to be sure that no strange monsters creaks up between the both of you.

 

You took deep breathes, putting the flashlight on your chest and looking at the sky. You glanced over at the other creature, who seemed to be doing just the same as you. As soon as you both shared a glance you both looked back towards the stars, with the thin awkward silence stringing along the atmosphere.

 

"So... you're a troll?" You tried to get it right.

 

They didn't said a response, but you are sure they motioned a shrug. "Yeah, pretty much." they finally responded.

 

"What was your name again?" You furrowed your eyes to try to get to know your friend, who knows, you might be the last few humans alive.

 

"Did you really forget already?" he said with a short ironic laugh to it as if it was a funny joke.

 

You shook your head. "Dammek, that's your name."

 

"Correct." Dammek nodded, putting his arms under his head. "And you're Jude." he returned saying your name instead, you squeaked quietly.

 

"Yeah, well. We're friends now, right?"

 

"If you think taking refuge in your tree hive considers us friends than be my guest," he snorted an answer and tried to not laugh it off.

 

You stayed quiet to not make another joke of yourself, you're beginning to feel more than wrecked after the disasters all week lately.

 

A few flying minutes passed by, squinting your eyes at the stars. Looking them over to make sure you didn't mistook them as stars, though.

 

Dammek sighed, kicking his foot against the wooden planks of your treehouse, you tried your best to not shush him for he might gain some attention to the beasts out there. Instead, scooting yourself closer and kicking his leg with yours to cut him out.

 

You both stayed like that for another few moments. You never noticed how loud the blood was rushing to your ears and chest were til now, feeling so wrecked and nervous.

 

"Maybe if NASA captures me..." Dammek began.

 

You spun your head towards him and couldn't take what he was saying, trying to remember all the research you have remembered you tried to protest to his rather preposterous idea. "Are you crazy?! They will cut you open and stuff and you will die!" you tried to cover your mouth at the volume you are using, hearing some rustles here and there. Tossing your flashlight around for a moment until you turned it on and started skimming through the area once more.

 

"Maybe I want to." he muttered quietly. Dammek didn't move another moment. "Maybe then you can go find your sister."

 

Then just like that, your mind went blank. You no longer hear your heart pulsing slowly, but instead how uneven your breathing is. How you are beginning to shake, a wreck you are, to remember that your sister is taken away from you.

 

Dammek looked over at you with his shades, startled, getting up- though his horns took him a while til he restored balance- and looked at you worriedly. "Dude, are you okay?"

 

You wanted to say yes, but your head shook a no. "H-How could you say something like that?! Don't you want to go home? Help find my sister?"

 

Dammek took an intake of air, and heavily sighed. "Yes, I want to go home, but what would home even look like now? Your sister is your problem, not mines." He tried to respond cooly once more. You couldn't believe it.

 

You pounced on top of him to toss Dammek off your tree house, his reflex was slow but just in time he tried to push you away. You tried to hit more towards his face but instead he grabbed both of your wrists, still laying on his back, trying to lift you off with his legs. You pulled back one of your hands and tried to swing, instead knocking his shades off and watch as it falls to the ground.

 

He looked at you, terrorfied. You looked at him for a quick few moments to see that his eyes seemed to be tuckered out, tired and without hope. As if crying without end.

 

He cried when he realize he wasn't home anymore. Home is gone. His moirail is gone. He had nothing, he wasn't prepared for this, he didn't want to be alone, his last sort of reassurance was to stay at your tree house but he lost too much hope to do anything better.

 

You collapse on top of him, tired. Tired of what has been going on. You just want to wait til its morning.

 

Dammek pat your back. "That's a first."

 

"... Is there anything I can make up for you?" You replied hesitantly, reluctant to say an actual apology.

 

"Well, we're friends. What more can I ask for?" Dammek continued to pat your back awkwardly.

 

You tried to laugh, but instead teared up. Allowing the tears to stream down your face onto your friend's jacket.

 

It seems that Dammek has cried enough to do anymore.

 

You can wait til morning. You cried onto Dammek til you are all tuckered out and asleep.

 

The best you can do is cry for the both of you for now.


End file.
